The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Golden Drop’. ‘Golden Drop’ represents a new perennial herb grown for landscape use.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in September of 2004 as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Agapanthus ‘Streamline’ (not patented) that was growing in a container at his nursery in Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in December of 2005 in Auckland, New Zealand. Asexual propagation by division has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.